pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Safari Zone
Safari Zone is the ninth episode of the first season of Pokémon Tales: Ian. It aired 8/4/2014. Story Ian, Sandslash, Elise and Conway arrive at the Pokémon Center in Fuchsia City, the group giving their Pokémon to Nurse Joy. Joy: Thank you! I shall give them their checkup. Also, are you Ian? Ian: (Intrigued) If I am? Joy: I was asked to give this package to you. Nurse Joy hands Ian a package, which he inspects with curiosity. Ian: From who? Joy: Professor Oak. Elise: Ah! Professor Oak! He’s a good friend. Ian opens the package, revealing a Pokédex. Ian: What is it? Conway: A Pokédex. A high level encyclopedia created by Professor Oak. Elise: Let’s give him a call and thank him. They go over to the phone, Professor Oak appearing on the monitor. Oak: Ah, Elise! It’s good to see you. Elise: Hello, Professor. Ian: How’d you know I would be here? Oak: Ah, Ian. Nice to finally meet you. Well, I was in contact with the Fan Club President. He was most impressed with your resolve, and I saw your battle with Lt. Surge. He convinced me to give you a Pokédex, and I’m confident that was the right choice. Ian: Thank you. Oak: You can use it to scan and get data of any Pokémon you encounter. It would help if you could catch all the Pokémon that you can. A good place to start would be the Fuchsia Safari Zone. Ian: Which is why you sent it here. Fine. We’ll make a stop there. Oak: Very well. Also, Elise, I wanted to talk to you about something, about your father. Elise: (Nervous) Uh, maybe another time. We got to go! Bye! Elise ends the transmission in a rush, anxious and hiding her face. Conway: What was that about? Elise: (Defensive) Nothing! Nothing. Let’s, uh, let’s go on to the Safari Zone! End Scene The group arrives at the entrance to the Safari Zone. A man is at the gate, watching them. Man: Hey kids. You planning on going into the Safari Zone? Ian: Yeah. How much for a round? Man: $500 for 30 Safari Balls. For the three of you, that’d be $1500. Ian: 30 sounds more than enough to share. One round. Ian hands him the money. The man gives them a basket of Safari Balls. Elise and Conway take a handful of them. Man: Few rules. No regular Pokéballs, no Pokémon to fight. No food in there, unless you buy some from me. $200. Conway: That would increase our odds at luring Pokémon. I’ll take some. Conway pays for the food, as the man hands him a bucket of bait. Man: Thank you and enjoy! Ian pulls out a Pokéball, returning Sandslash through the red laser. The three go into the Safari Zone, a hilly area with tall grass, resembling a forest plains. Ian: See you. Ian wanders off into the tall grass, disappearing. Elise: Hey! Really?! Conway: Relax. Come on. Let’s go look around. End Scene Ian is wandering and taking in the sights with Mankeys hanging from the trees, as Pidgeotto fly overhead. Ian makes it to a large field, seeing a Doduo pecking at the ground. Its necks are black. Ian: What is that? (Ian pulls out the Pokédex.) Pokédex: Doduo, the Twin Bird Pokémon. The two heads have identical brains, though some instances seem to indicate they react differently. One head is always alert and activate, especially when the other head is asleep. Ian: Normal and Flying. A flightless bird. Interesting, and unique. Alright. Ian pulls out a Safari Ball. He throws it, one of Doduo’s heads spotting it. Doduo: Dodu! The second head turns and spots it, as they both caw in unison. Doduo runs off as he dodges the Safari Ball. Ian: Miss. Conway and Elise make their way into a tree line, where they hear chattering. Exeggcute: Exeggcute! Exeggcute! Exeggcute! Conway and Elise look up, seeing Exeggcute up in a nest. Conway: An Exeggcute! Perfect! Elise: What is it? Conway: Exeggcute is a Pokémon that evolves using an evolutionary stone, the Leaf Stone. Six eggs linked together by telepathy. Now, (He tilts his glasses) to catch it. Conway inspects the surrounding area, preparing a trajectory path. Conway throws a Safari Ball straight up into the air. It hits a branch, and rolls down the tree, landing in the nest. Exeggcute inspects the Safari Ball, it tapping the button. Exeggcute is captured, as the ball shakes. The ball locks. Elise gasps in amazement. Elise: That was amazing! You caught that so easily! Conway: Why thank you. Now, to get up there to retrieve it. Venomoth is flapping its wings, a Gust of wind knocking a Safari Ball away. Ian re-catches the ball, getting behind a tree. Ian looks around the tree, trying to get an angle at Venomoth. Ian throws a Safari Ball again, it curving like a boomerang. Venomoth is hit and captured, the Safari Ball falling. It shakes, and Venomoth breaks out. It flies off, Ian giving chase. Ian: Missed again! It’s hard not battling them. Ian looks around, arriving at an open field. He sees a herd of Tauros and Rhyhorn, and the Venomoth flying over the field. Ian hops on a Tauros, which bucks in anger by his presence. Tauros charges off, Ian holding on by the horns. They follow Venomoth, as Ian pulls out a Safari Ball, throwing it. Venomoth is hit, the Safari Ball falling, Ian catching it. The ball locks as he pockets it, Tauros trying to buck him off again. Ian’s grip slips, him flying off. Ian: Ah! Ian soars off Tauros’ back and crashes into the ground. He gets up, sore. Ian: Ugh. Not the best idea. Tauros stares him down, bellowing angrily. Ian stands his ground, a serious expression on his face. Ian: Stop. Tauros walks all the way up to him, still angry. Its expression fades though, as it brushes up to Ian. Ian: Good boy. Ian pulls out a Safari Ball, tapping it to Tauros’ head. He catches it, the ball locking. Ian: Caught it. A loud echo of bellowing occurs, as he looks. The entire herd of Tauros was stampeding after him, Ian groaning in disbelief. He takes off running, the Tauros following. Conway and Elise are by a pond, stopping to rest. Elise: Ah! We’ve been searching forever! We haven’t seen any Pokémon. Conway: Relax. We’ll find some. Conway takes out some of the Pokémon food, throwing some in the lake. Several Water Pokémon surface, eating it. There are Magikarp, Goldeen, Tentacool, and Psyduck. They disappear as soon as they appear. Conway: You just have to be patient. Finding one that you want to catch as well as one that you can catch. Horsea: Horsea. A Horsea surfaces, coming towards them. It looks hungry. Elise: Aw, poor Pokémon! Conway: It’s a Horsea. Elise: Quick, give me some of that Pokémon food. Conway gives her a handful, as she cups it in her hand, lowering it. Horsea comes over, eating it out of her hand, super excited. Elise: Hey there little guy. Hey. Want to come with me? Horsea: S-s-s-s-sea! (It happily nods.) Elise pulls out a Safari Ball, catching Horsea in it. It shakes, and locks, the capture complete. Conway: Not bad. The grounds shakes, the two barely keeping on their feet. A group of Spearow fly out of the trees. Doduo caws, as Ian is riding on his back, a herd of Tauros after them. Ian: I owe you for this, Doduo! Doduo: (Both heads) Doduo! Doduo hops into the air, landing on a thick tree branch. Some Tauros ram the tree, several Oran Berries and a Metapod falling from the tree. The Tauros run on, as Doduo jumps down after they pass. Ian: Sorry about that, Metapod. Metapod: Meta. Ian takes the Metapod, Doduo jumping to help put it back in the tree. Doduo: Do! Doduo! Ian: Thanks Doduo. Want to come along with me? Doduo: (Happily) Doduo! Ian taps it with a Safari Ball, capturing it, the ball locking it. Ian: Got it. Elise and Conway run over to him. Conway: You sure have an interesting tactic. Ian: Befriending Pokémon ensures the bond will last. Snorlax: Lax. The group jumps, as a Snorlax appears behind them. It eats the pile of berries, chewing happily. It then goes after the group, who takes off running. Elise: Why is it chasing us?! Ian is calm as they flee, as he looks at the Pokédex. Pokédex: Snorlax, the Sleeping Pokémon. All it does all day is eat and sleep. Once awoken, it will not go back to sleep until it’s eaten at least 900 pounds of food. Ian: It’s hungry! A Pokémon with that appetite has to have a good sense a smell. It’s after your food, Conway. Conway: So what do you want me to do, toss it? Ian examines the area, and spots a branch. Ian: No! Give it to me! Conway pulls out the container, handing it to Ian. Conway: There’s not much left! Ian: It’s enough! Keep going! Ian climbs up a tree, Snorlax turning and trying to reach him in it. It grabs the branch, as Ian allows the container to open, the food falling out. Snorlax eats it, happily chewing. Ian lets a Safari Ball drop, hitting Snorlax on the head. Snorlax is hit, as the ball shakes, Snorlax struggling to break free. The Safari Ball locks, as Snorlax’s capture is complete. Ian jumps down, picking up the Safari Ball. Ian: Capture complete. End Scene Oak: I see you had a good day at the Safari Zone. Four new Pokémon! Ian: Yeah. I’m sending you most of them, keeping one to add to my party. Oak: I’m glad that you decided to assist me. Thank you for your help, and I am glad to look after any Pokémon you send to me! Ian: Thank you. Ian ends the transmission. Conway: So, which one did you end up keeping with you? Ian walks past, not answering. Conway: Yeah. (Sarcastically) Quite the chatterbox. Main Events *Ian obtains a Pokédex. *Ian catches a Venomoth, Tauros, Doduo and Snorlax. **Venomoth reveals Gust. **Doduo is male, due to gender differences. **Tauros is male. *Conway catches an Exeggcute. *Elise catches a Horsea. *Ian adds one of his new Pokémon to his party. Characters *Ian *Elise *Conway *Professor Oak *Nurse Joy *Safari Zone Attendant Pokémon *Sandslash (Ian's) *Mankey (several) *Pidgeotto (several) *Doduo (Ian's, new) *Exeggcute (Conway's, new) *Venomoth (Ian's, new) *Tauros (Ian's, new) *Tauros (several) *Rhyhorn (several) *Magikarp *Goldeen *Tentacool *Psyduck *Horsea (Elise's, new) *Spearow (several) *Metapod *Snorlax (Ian's, new) Trivia *This is the first episode not named for a battle. *Despite having 30 Safari Balls, only 6 Pokémon are caught in total. *This is the first time Sandslash is put in its Pokéball, revealing it has no problem being inside one. *Ian officially becomes a Pokédex wielder. **Doduo is the first Pokémon scanned in the Pokédex. *Elise avoids the topic about her father. *Due to gender differences and gender restrictions, Ian's Doduo and Tauros are male. **These two are the first confirmed Pokémon genders of the series. (Dioga beta (talk) 14:56, August 4, 2014 (UTC)) Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Ian